Across the Ocean
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: The struggles of maintaining a long-distance relationship include not being able to have the one you love so dearly by your side. Percy and Gina know this pain all too much, and try as they might to stay strong, the wide gap in their hearts caused by their absence makes it too hard to stay positive.


Percy and Gina had been in a loving relationship for some time now. Ever since they began exchanging letters of expression to each other, they had been slowly building their romance right until Gina came to Sodor that past winter and she and Percy made their feelings clear and kissed for the first time. But ever since the beginning, they were both faced with the burden of being entire countries apart from each other for their own railways. Most of the time, they were able to look past that fact and continue their lives as usual, but with the passage of time, they still found themselves unable to resist the thought of each other any longer and just spend some time longing to be together again.

One evening, Percy had finished his mail run and was fit to return to Tidmouth Sheds, but instead of going home, he had stopped at Brendam Docks and was now idling beside Carly, staring out to the sea as far as his eyes could see. After quite a while without Thomas to be best friends with, Percy was reminded of how far away Gina was and simply had to take time to think about her. He had been thinking about Gina quite a bit since that morning and couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to have some quiet time just to look out to the horizon, hoping beyond hope that maybe he would see her.

The sky was a beautiful orange colour as the sun began to set. All Percy could feel in his mind was his longing desire for Gina just to come back to him again and keep him company. He remembered how happy he was to share romantic kisses to the lips with an engine he loved for the first time. He absolutely loved that night they shared together before she left after the New Year. But those thoughts also made him feel even more miserable as he knew it would be another long wait before he could feel such joy again. As such, his eyes began to fill with tears of loneliness. He had been lonely before without Gina around, but now that he knew how happy he could feel when sharing love with her, he felt even lonelier without her to kiss him. Just the thought of her being across the ocean, so far away overwhelmed him with a hopeless feeling. All he could think about now was if she was doing the same thing he was at this very moment.

Meanwhile, near the shores of Italy, on her own railway, Gina was staring out to sea herself. Like Percy felt, she too was feeling rather lonely and longing to be with Percy again. Once again, her persistent activities with shunting all the trucks she could for her fellow engines' trains was not enough to sway thoughts of Percy out of her own mind. After a whole day thinking about Percy herself, she just needed to take time to think about the engine she loved so much and stare out to the ocean, wondering if she'd see him at all.

Facing the west, Gina was staring at the sun as it disappeared over the horizon. Just staring out to the sea made her wonder if Percy was doing the same thing. It was at times like this when even though Percy and Gina couldn't see each other face to face or hear each other directly, they still somehow communicated by doing the same thing in their own homeland. In their own minds, they somehow knew they were doing the same thing in that moment. Gina could feel Percy staring out to the ocean just as clearly as she was doing herself. She missed Percy just the same, just wishing to see him again and share even more love with him. Percy's love for her had given her a special purpose in life far beyond her being the Queen of Shunting, both at Great Railway Shows, and on her own railway. As happy as she was to have love as part of her life, she too was disappointed that she was so far away from Percy for most of the time.

Then Gina began to hear Percy's voice in her head. She remembered how innocent, carefree and shy he was with her, but in spite of how shy he could be, he still gave her confidence and strength whenever she wasn't feeling her best. The night they shared together kissing just before New Year's Eve was the most wonderful night of her life, and all she wanted above all was to continue feeling such love. Hearing Percy's voice in her head was beginning to overwhelm her too. As much as she wanted to keep staring out to sea, she felt as though she'd have to turn in to escape these feelings of loneliness.

Back on Sodor, Percy continued to stare out for almost an hour, until he began to hear faint echoes of Gina's voice in his head. As he heard her angelic Italian voice, he tried very hard not to cry. He managed not to sob out loud, but his tears couldn't hold back, then leaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks. As he felt his tears trail on his cheeks, he felt even sadder. He whistled despairingly, wondering if Gina would hear his whistle by any means in her own mind. Finally, Percy couldn't spend any more time thinking about Gina. It was becoming too depressing for him to dwell on. He started off slowly and quietly as night began to descend and his tears stopped.

In Italy, as night began to descend through the sky, Gina finally felt it would be necessary to sleep on the matter and just hope to see Percy again soon. She made her way back to her shed where most of the other engines were asleep. As she turned round on the turntable, she saw Stella looking at her with care and concern. Gina managed to smile at Stella as she backed into her berth and fell asleep, beginning to feel better, just to be with her friends again. It would only be a matter of time passage that would determine when she'd return to Sodor and Percy again.

Percy made his way back to Tidmouth Sheds and was about to settle for the night when he saw Emily looking at him. As he came toward her, the expression on her face told Percy that she knew all too well what had been occupying his mind for the past while. He buffered to her and stared into her eyes, while neither of them said a word. Even though he missed Gina greatly, Percy already began to feel better as he looked into his mother figure's lovely, twinkling eyes, feeling very safe with her and her sweet, gentle approach for him.

Emily puckered her lips and gave Percy a kiss on his cheek before giving him a lovely smile with all her lovely teeth. Percy knew she was offering to sleep with him again as his mother figure. He smiled back and kissed her cheek, then the two of them set off for Knapford Sheds.

* * *

Depressing right? That's the point, and the sad truth of the matter when dealing with long distance relationships and not being able to see each other. Also, I know it's another silent story in a row, but eh, the last one literally out of nowhere at the last second, whereas this had been planned in advance. Either, Easter is approaching, so this year I decided to celebrate the occasion by having my first ever Easter story, which will be coming soon, so look forward to it. Anyway, tell us what you thought of this one, and we'll see you all later.


End file.
